Apis
by Gypso
Summary: L'équipage de l'Entreprise venait leur offrir l'aide de la fédération, mais ils avaient d'autres plans pour eux.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfic que j'en ai à l'écrire. J'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires. Je sais que je ne suis pas écrivaine, mais j'ai du plaisir à faire vivre les personnages de Star trek TOS._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Star trek sont la propriété de Paramount et pas la mienne :o(_

**Apis**

par

Gypso

Chapitre 1 : La poursuite

Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter. La végétation dense ralentissait sa course et les branches accrochaient son visage et ses bras tels des fouets, elles déchiraient ses vêtements et sa peau. Il jeta un rapide regard vers l'arrière. Il ne trouva aucune trace de ses compagnons. Ils avaient du se séparer pour avoir une chance de semer ce qui les poursuivait. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il sentit les vibrations se rapprocher, mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient fatigués, il allait devoir s'arrêter bientôt.

Soudain, ses pieds s'accrochèrent dans une racine d'arbre et son corps s'étendit lourdement sur le sol humide de la forêt. Sous le choc, il perdit le souffle. Il se tourna précipitamment pour voir la masse d'insectes arriver sur lui. Sa main se dirigea rapidement à sa ceinture, mais ne trouva pas le _phaser_ qu'elle cherchait. Ce dernier avait du se décrocher durant sa chute. Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement la végétation autour de lui pour le retrouver. Lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il se tourna sur le dos pour faire face aux centaines d'insectes qui l'encerclaient. Il fit feu à plusieurs reprises et sentit des carcasses inertes lui tomber dessus.

Son simple _phaser_ ne suffisait pas à la tache. Il sentit plusieurs dards pénétrer sa peau, tels des dizaines d'aiguilles qui le transperçaient. Il ne pouvait pas rester à cet endroit, il devait bouger. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il se releva et malgré la douleur de ses muscles fatigués, il se remit à courir. Les insectes toujours vivants se mirent à l'assaillir de toute part. Ils n'allaient pas laisser leur proie s'en tirer aussi facilement.

S'il ne trouvait pas un endroit pour se cacher, il ne vivrait pas longtemps. Il vit son salut droit devant lui : une étendue d'eau. Essayant de se protéger de son mieux avec ses bras, il se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers l'eau et se jeta dedans. Il frappa plusieurs roches et branches d'arbres avant d'atteindre l'eau. Le choc de son corps en sueur avec l'eau glaciale fit frissonner tout son corps rendant difficile le mouvement de ses muscles. Les insectes ne pouvaient pas le suivre sous l'eau, mais restèrent un moment au dessus, cherchant sans doute à retrouver leur proie une fois qu'il referait surface.

Il nagea un moment sous l'eau en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'endroit où il avait plongé. Quand il se sentit étouffer, il remonta à la surface pour remplir ses poumons d'air et ne trouva aucun signe de ses assaillants. Il se laissa transporter un bon moment par le courant, il était épuisé et sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus engourdie par le froid. Il finit par regagner la rive où il se laissa choir lourdement avant de fermer les yeux. Il lutta plusieurs minutes pour ne pas s'endormir sachant que l'hypothermie le guettait. Il savait qu'il avait peu de temps maintenant, il devait trouver de l'aide. Tout son univers se mit à s'embrouiller et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Star trek sont la propriété de Paramount et pas la mienne :o(_

**Chapitre 2 : Disparition**

**=/\= Journal de bord du Capitaine, USS ENTREPRISE =/\=**

_Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 103.65, Lieutenant-commandeur Montgomery Scott en remplacement du capitaine Kirk qui se trouve sur la planète Atransi en compagnie du commandeur Spock , du docteur McCoy ainsi que deux officiers de la sécurité, le lieutenant Klark et Blaire. Depuis maintenant 12 heures, nous n'avons plus de contact avec eux. Étrangement, nous avons détecté plusieurs anomalies magnétiques qui perturbent nos communications ainsi que nos senseurs. J'ai ordonné une modification des senseurs afin de maximiser leur efficacité. Nous ferons un essai dans 4 heures. Lieutenant commandeur Scott terminé._

Scotty donna le padd à l'officier responsable des opérations et contacta son équipe d'ingénieurs pour connaître leur état d'avancement. Ils avaient travaillé sans arrêt depuis plusieurs heures. La voix de l'ingénieur laissait transparaître une fatigue, mais il lui assura que les travaux avançaient comme prévus.

-Lieutenant Uhura , rapport ! ordonna Scott.

-Rien de nouveau pour l'instant monsieur, j'essaie toujours d'établir le contact tant avec les Atransiens qu'avec le capitaine. En revanche, monsieur Scott, j'ai l'impression que j'arrive à entrer en liaison avec leur communicateur, mais que personne ne me répond. Soit ils les ont perdus, soit on ne veut pas nous répondre. Il est probable que les interférences soient responsables de tout ça!

La jeune femme pianota plusieurs touches sur sa console. Elle désespérait un peu d'être capable d'entrer en contact avec la planète. Jusqu'à maintenant leur multiple tentatives avaient été veines. Au début, elle n'entendit que de la statique comme réponse puis une voix presque inaudible. Elle ne devait pas perdre ce signal, c'était leur premier contact avec la planète depuis un bon moment. Nyota se mit à recalibrer ses instruments pour finir par entendre la voix plus clairement. Tout souriante, elle se tourna vers Scotty.

-Monsieur, j'ai l'ambassadeur Larh , lança la responsable des communications.

- Bien joué lieutenant, mettez-le sur haut-parleur !

-Ambassadeur Larh, Ici le lieutenant -commandeur Scott, commandant présentement l'Entreprise.

-_Commandeur Scott, je suis bien__heureux de vous entendre. Nous avons __essayé à plusieurs reprises de communiquer avec vous, mais il semblerait qu'il y a__it des interférences importantes__._

-En effet ambassadeur, puis-je parler au capitaine, lança Scott.

Le représentant de la fédération qui se trouvait derrière Scotty, se mit à tousser pour signifier sa présence. Les officiers de la passerelle attendirent un long moment la réponse du représentant de la planète, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension déjà plus que palpable. Puis, Lewis, qui avait été nommé par la fédération fit quelques pas pour descendre à la hauteur de la chaise du capitaine.

-Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis l'ambassadeur Lewis, représentant de la fédération, j'aimerais vous demander une rencontre afin de vous faire connaître davantage la fédération et ce qu'elle peut apporter à votre planète, lança Lewis sur un ton assuré.

-_Content de vous entendre ambassadeur Lewis, je vais faire part de votre demande à notre conseil dirigeant_.

Scott sentit que la conversation allait clore et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce moment se terminer sans savoir où se trouvait le capitaine.

-Ambassadeur, nous aimerions parler au capitaine et à son équipe, ordonna presque le lieutenant commandeur Scott qui n'était pas du tout diplomate.

Scott détestait les diplomates et leur diplomatie. Il avait l'impression que leurs discours ne servaient qu'à rallonger les discussions afin de laisser le temps à l'autre parti de trouver un argument pour contrer ce que l'un venait de dire. Une guerre de mots qui ne servait qu'à cacher la vérité. Il n'aurait jamais fait un bon diplomate et il n'aimait pas devoir user de patience et de mots pour sauver son capitaine et des membres d'équipage.

- _Impossible, le capitaine est porté disparu_, finit par dire l'ambassadeur, mal à l'aise.

-Disparu ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ??? Laissa échapper le chef ingénieur qui cachait difficilement sa colère.

Lewis ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour contenir sa frustration. Montgomery Scott était sûrement le meilleur ingénieur de la flotte, mais ses qualités d'ingénieur n'égalaient pas celles d'un négociateur.

-Ambassadeur Larh, pardonnez le lieutenant-commandeur Scott, il a de la difficulté à cacher son anxiété. Puis-je connaître les détails de leur disparition ? Je suis certain que vous avez et allez tout faire ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour les retrouver.

En entendant l'ambassadeur prendre la parole à sa suite, Scott se tourna rapidement vers Lewis pour le dévisager d'un regard qui en disait long. Le capitaine remplaçant n'appréciait pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et encore moins qu'on le traite comme un enfant.

-_Je peux vous assurer messieurs que nous avons mis en place toutes les dispositions pour retrouver votre équipe. Hélas, pour le moment, les recherches n'ont rien __donné. Votre capitaine ainsi que ses officiers ont voulu visiter une réserve naturelle, un joyau de notre planète. Malheureusement, toute beauté cache aussi des dangers et il semblerait qu'ils aient eu un accident. Cet endroit est très particulier tant __par la composition de son sol que par les diverses plantes et animaux qui y vivent. L'endroit est une réserve naturelle, il n'y a donc pas d'habitants et de construction. Votre équipe se trouve en pleine forêt sauvage et sans communication, car les parti__cularités du sol les brouillent__. Nous n'abandonnerons pas, nous les retrouverons. J'ai dépêché 10 équipes …_

L'entretien coupa nette. Scott ainsi que Lewis se tournèrent vers la jeune lieutenant qui n'avait rien pu faire pour maintenir plus longtemps la communication.

-Désolée monsieur, il y a eu une fluctuation des interférences et nous avons perdu la liaison.

-Continuez d'essayer lieutenant, souffla Scott déçu.

La tension était palpable sur la passerelle. Chacun était concentré à son travail laissant le silence peser sur le commandeur Scott.

Puis, l'enseigne Chekov se tourna vers le chef ingénieur.

-Misieur Scott, on pourrrrait pit être enwoyer les navettes avec des équipes pourrrr guider les richerrrrrrrrche.

- Ouais….bonne idée petit ! Lança le chef ingénieur tout ravigoté par cette idée. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Uhura pour ordonner la préparation de deux navettes et d'équipes de recherche.

Lewis s'approcha du commandeur. Il n'aimait pas faire jouer son statut et les règles, mais il devait faire son devoir, même s'il s'attirerait les foudres du commandeur.

-Monsieur Scott, dois-je vous rappeler qu'Atransi n'est pas un membre de la fédération et que donc, nous ne pouvons pas envoyer nos navettes dans leur espace sans leur demander leur autorisation. Il serait mal vu pour un futur membre de la fédération de se voir imposer une force qu'ils n'ont pas souhaitée. Cela pourrait être mal interprété et empêcher toute futures relations et négociations afin d'intégrer cette planète dans l'UFP. Je ne crois pas non plus que la fédération apprécierait que vous brisiez nos chances par un geste irréfléchi.

Scott laissa échapper un énorme soupir et fixa un moment l'écran principal. Il avait le goût d'hurler, de dire à cet ambassadeur ce qu'il pensait de lui et surtout de quitter la passerelle, mais il se retint. Il serra fortement les bras du fauteuil du capitaine. Il sentait les yeux des officiers posés sur lui, attendant sa décision. Puis, après un long moment de silence, il ordonna au lieutenant Uhura de retirer ses derniers ordres. Finalement, il tourna lentement la chaise de commandement vers Lewis.

-Satisfait, rétorqua-t-il sur on ton de défi.

- Il suffit simplement de leur demander… Cette remarque agaça une fois de plus le lt-Commandeur. En effet le problème provenait une fois de plus des communications. Il fallait régler cela au plus vite. Pensif, Montgomery scruta l'écran principal lorsqu'il aperçu un satellite en orbite. C'est à ce moment qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se tourna vers la responsable des communications.

- Lieutenant, si nous avons des problèmes de communication, étant donné les interférences et problèmes naturelles de la planète, comment les Atransiens ont-ils pu réussir à déployer un réseau de satellites en orbite ? Ils doivent forcément avoir développé un système.

-C'est fort probable monsieur Scott.

- Alors que diriez-vous d'exploiter ce réseau pour établir la communication ?

- Je vais essayer, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa console et promenant ses doigts telle une pianiste qui joue une œuvre magistrale.

- Si par hasard, vous entendez des nouvelles concernant le capitaine, veillez m'en informer.

Il se tourna vers Lewis.

-Les ondes radios ne sont pas privées, elles sont publiques puisqu'elles voyagent tranquillement dans l'espace, n'est-ce pas ambassadeur Lewis ? Je ne fais donc pas d'intrusion. J'essaye seulement d'entrer en contact avec votre homologue afin que vous puissiez avoir des pourparlers diplomatiques fructueux.

- Bien entendu monsieur Scott, je vais donc aller attendre dans mes quartiers. Je compte sur vous pour m'informer de tout développement.

-Faites donc cela…ironisa Scotty.

**À suivre…**

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;o)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Star trek sont la propriété de Paramount et pas la mienne :o(_

.



.

Chapitre 3 : Les appâts

.

Enfoui dans un trou abandonné par un animal depuis une bonne heure, les deux hommes commencèrent à regarder l'extérieur.

- On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir comme ça, cet entêté d'idiot !

-Je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu l'arrêter, répondit sur un ton neutre le vulcain.

Le docteur ne trouva pas de réplique, il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à Spock que pour une fois, il était d'accord avec lui. Quand Jim avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de l'en dissuader.

-Docteur, nous pouvons sortir, je n'entends plus aucun son provenant des insectes.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette et partir à la recherche du capitaine. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, McCoy se plaignait sur tout. Spock savait que le docteur faisait ainsi passer sa frustration et son inquiétude envers son ami. Il avait appris à l'ignorer.

-Bon, et maintenant ? Dans quelle direction on doit aller ? Soupira fortement Bones qui avait mal partout.

-Aucune idée docteur, n'ayant pas de tricordeur, nous devons nous fier à nous-mêmes.

-À droite? Rétorqua McCoy.

-Je dirais à gauche docteur, répliqua aussitôt le vulcain.

-Oh, un choix logique Spock ? Répondit le docteur avec un sourire amusé.

-Tout à fait docteur, lança Spock en s'engageant sur la gauche.

-Mon œil ! Répliqua Bones en suivant le vulcain.

Spock s'arrêta et se tourna vers le docteur qui marmonnait pour lui-même.

-Docteur, si vous arrêtiez de parler, vous pourriez entendre de l'eau. Si j'étais le capitaine, j'aurais essayé de trouver une source d'eau afin de pouvoir m'y camoufler, termina le vulcain en se retournant et continuant sa marche.

Pour une deuxième fois en peu de temps, Leonard ne su quoi répondre, mais ne voulant pas laisser le dernier mot à Spock, il ajouta : « Je n'ai pas des oreilles pointus de gobelin vert, moi!!!! »

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la forêt à travers la végétation dense. Ils avaient décidé d'éviter les quelques sentiers déjà tracés dans la réserve. Spock, qui marchait en avant s'arrêta net. Il venait de faire une trouvaille macabre. McCoy se plaça à sa hauteur et vit des os, un tas d'os.

-À vu d'œil, je dirais humanoïde, dit McCoy en se baissant pour mieux observer. Il sortit son tricordeur médical de son médikit et le passa sur les restes.

-Possible docteur, mais je me demande ce qui a pu mettre fin à la vie d'autant d'humanoïdes au même endroit, lança Spock en observant plusieurs autres restants de cadavres. Certains étaient plus en décomposition que d'autres.

-Humanoïde, ils ne sont pas morts en même temps, mais ont tous des fractures thoraciques.

McCoy se mit à observer les restes. Il détestait arriver trop tard, mais en étudiant le tout il pourrait peut être leur éviter de vivre la même chose. Il ne trouva rien d'intriguant en étudiant les squelettes présents, mais fut particulièrement intéressé par un corps à peine décomposé. Il s'approcha et remarqua l'énorme blessure à la hauteur de la cage thoracique, comme s'il avait reçu un tir de disrupteur klingon. L'état de ses cotes était pitoyable, complètement fracturées. Étrangement, les bouts d'os allaient de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. McCoy demanda à Spock de l'aide afin de tourner le corps, il était certain de trouver une plaie qui marquerait l'entrée du projectile ou de l'énergie, mais il ne vit rien.

McCoy fronça les sourcils et examina plus en détail le corps, aucun point d'entrée, mais un trou béant comme sortie.

-Docteur, je ne crois pas que cette personne soit décédée suite à l'impact d'une arme.

-J'en arrive aussi à cette conclusion Spock, dit McCoy avant de faire une pause. Sage cage thoracique a explosé comme si on avait placé une bombe dans son corps.

-Comme si quelque chose avant voulu sortir de son corps, ajouta Spock.

Bones le dévisagea inquiet. Il était horrifié suite à l'idée que Spock venait de soulever. Le docteur étudiant l'intérieur du cadavre et ce qu'il vit ne faisait que confirmer l'hypothèse de Spock.

-Il a été mangé de l'intérieur, dit le docteur sur un ton de surprise après avoir analysé les données que son appareil avait récoltées.

-Il faut retrouver le capitaine rapidement, rétorqua Spock.

.



.

Beaucoup plus loin, des yeux regardaient le duo de Starfleet.

-Tu as leur position ? Demanda un des deux hommes.

-Oui, je vais contacter le conseil, répondit son collègue.



Lorsque Jim ouvrit les yeux, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Chaque entrée d'air le faisait souffrir, comme si ses poumons étaient en feu. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Il tenta de se lever doucement, chacune de ses articulations brulaient. Il réussit à se mettre à genou et à regarder les alentours. Aucun insecte en vue, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. Il devait s'éloigner d'ici et retrouver Spock et McCoy. Il se mit debout et fit quelques pas. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, il se concentra pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, chose qui n'allait pas être facile.

Jim tâtonna sa ceinture pour attraper son communicateur. Il l'ouvrit et tenta de contacter son vaisseau. Comme toujours, il n'obtint que de la statique. Il essaya ensuite de contacter ses deux amis, mais il n'y arriva pas. Découragé, Jim replaça son communicateur. Sa tête lui faisait mal et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il prit une grande respiration qui se termina par une quinte de toux qui le vida de son énergie. Il s'accota à un arbre, le temps de retrouver un peu de force et se mit à avancer à travers la végétation. Il ne savait pas par où aller, mais il décida de marcher droit devant.

.




	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Star trek sont la propriété de Paramount et pas la mienne :o(_

.

.

Chapitre 4 : Un problème à régler

.

Sur la planète, le conseil dirigeant commençait à être fortement agacé par la tournure des événements. Ils avaient confié cette tâche à l'ambassadeur Larh, mais ce dernier semblait avoir échoué jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, sa tâche était simple, faire disparaître rapidement le capitaine et son équipe.

Les dernières consignes données à l'ambassadeur étaient claires : il avait une heure pour régler le tout ou le conseil donnerait cette tâche à un autre plus compétent. Il n'était pas question qu'un vaisseau de Starfleet vienne troubler leur quiétude et détruire une tradition établie depuis des centaines d'années.

Larh communiqua avec ses hommes sur le terrain. Il était temps que tout se termine. Il n'était pas question de faire de mal au capitaine et à ses hommes, mais parfois, il était bon d'aider la nature.

-Bien compris ambassadeur, nous allons « régler » le problème, répondit un des observateurs.

-Excellent ! Et souvenez-vous que la récompense sera plus grande si tout se passe sans problème, termina l'ambassadeur avant de fermer la communication.

Les trois observateurs savaient maintenant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Pour le capitaine, il suffisait simplement de le retenir quelque part et tout se règlerait normalement. Pour les autres, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

- N'oubliez pas, l'un d'entre eux est un vulcain, il est plus fort, plus rapide et a des sens plus développés que les humains, il risque d'être plus difficile à tranquilliser.

Le petit groupe d'Atransiens localisèrent leurs cibles. Ils commenceraient par le plus facile le capitaine.

Jim se concentrait pour mettre un pas devant l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il devait rester debout et rester conscient. La douleur toujours présente avait augmenté, il avait l'impression que son corps devenait engourdi, ses mouvements de plus en plus difficiles. Le capitaine s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait à peine parcouru 100 mètres. Sa tête se mit à tourner et un haut le cœur l'envahit. Il tomba à genou et vida le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Il se mit à trembler de partout, sa vison se troubla, puis, en relevant la tête, il vit une paire de bottes inconnues. Il eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux qu'il vit la crosse d'une arme le frapper violemment. Cette fois, il ne pu empêcher la noirceur de l'envahir. Jim tomba sur le sol devant le groupe d'observateurs.

-Soulevez-le, nous allons le transporter non loin d'un essaim, ça paraîtra encore plus naturel, ordonna le chef.

Jim fut soulevé par les bras et tiré, laissant ses pieds créer deux trainées sur le sol. Les trois observateurs marchèrent une trentaine de minute avant de changer de direction.

-Nous approchons, activez vos émetteurs ! Aussitôt l'ordre donné, les trois hommes activèrent un dispositif émettant une fréquence désagréable pour les insectes. Ils ne devaient pas rester longtemps, car ce répulsif avait une durée très limitée.

Arrivé à quelques mètres d'une immense boule de boue, de feuilles et de branches d'arbres, les hommes laissèrent tomber le capitaine encore inconscient.

-Parfait, de toute façon, il n'en aura pas encore pour longtemps, on peut déjà voir la couleur de sa peau changer. Localisez-moi les deux autres…

-Monsieur, je ne trouve qu'une autre présence, annonça avec un certain malaise un des observateurs.

-Impossible, ils étaient ensemble. Recommencez ! Finit par dire le chef fortement agacé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne trouvaient pas les deux traces de vie. L'un deux n'avait quand même pas pu quitter la zone, il l'aurait su.

-Toujours une présence, humaine, répondit un des hommes.

-Nous allons trouver l'humain et je vais contacter notre centrale afin qu'elle scanne le territoire. Il est possible que notre matériel soit endommagé.

Le groupe de 3 se mit en route dans la direction du docteur McCoy.

Léonard écartait les branches qui couvraient son chemin. La végétation devenait de plus en plus dense et il commençait à trouver que le plan du vulcain n'était pas si logique que ça. Il continua de marmonner un moment ne réalisant pas que non loin de lui, plusieurs petits arbustes venaient de bouger.

McCoy suivait les traces que Spock lui avait indiquées, selon le vulcain, elles allaient sûrement mener à la source du massacre. Le docteur se retourna un moment à la recherche de Spock qui le suivait de près il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ne le voyant pas, il rebroussa chemin pour le retrouver.

Bones se retrouva face à face avec trois hommes vêtus de noir, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il vit un des hommes lui asséna un crochet sur la mâchoire et plus rien. Le docteur tomba sur le sol.

-Ramassez-le, nous allons l'amener proche du capitaine. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons du troisième.

En terminant sa phrase, l'observateur reçu une communication du central. Il ne détectait pas la présence du vulcain. Le chef coupa la communication sèchement. Voyant la colère de leur chef, les deux hommes décidèrent de ne rien dire et de transporter le docteur en silence.

À suivre…


End file.
